Drunken Encounters
by melwel3
Summary: You are traveling with the Winchesters, and one night you go out to a bar to unwind
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This has been jumping around my brain ever since I read a bunch of prompts on this tumblr called "Supernatural Imagines" and I sat down and got it mostly out. There's probably gonna be another chapter involving Dean, so check back tomorrow or Friday and I should be done with it by now.**

You stumble up to the bar and wave your arm at the bartender. "Heeeey!" you yell at him. "Cutie with the booty! Can I get a beer over here?!"

The man at the other end of the bar looks at you and sighs before heading over. "You sure? Cause it looks like you're not exactly steady on your feet."

"Naaah, I'm fine. Gimme another. And one for yourself, hot stuff." You lean forward onto your arms and try to wink, but it comes across more as a spastic blink. The bartender sighs again and turns around to grab a beer behind the bar. "Ahhh, there's the booty."

You feel a hand grab your shoulder and you jerk your head around to see Dean with a concerned look on his face. "Y/N, I think you've had enough for tonight."

"No, I feel fine! My buddy the hot bartender is gonna get me another beer," you answer with enthusiasm as you reach out for the beer the bartender is holding. Dean reaches over you and nabs the beer from the guy and holds it out of reach.

"Sorry, I'll pay for this," he says as he passes the bartender some money. "And here's a tip for dealing with her drunk horny ass."

The bartender takes the money and nods at Dean. "It's alright. At least she's hot. You should see some of the people that hit on me in here."

Dean laughs as he grabs your arm and pulls you back to the booth where Sam is sitting, giving him the beer he just paid for. "Alright Sammy, I think it's time we take lightweight home."

"I am NOT a flightweight."

"I think you mean lightweight, sweet cheeks."

"What. Ever."

The three of you make your way outside and Dean stops just outside the door. "Alright. Gigantor, you take can't-hold-her-liquor and I'll go pull around the car." Sam puts his arm around your waist as Dean walks off to find the Impala. "OK, Y/N, let's try to avoid falling on your face this time."

You flip Dean off as he walks away and Sam laughs. You suddenly look up at your friend and blurt out, "You're really tall, Sammy."

Sam smiles, while clearly trying to keep from laughing. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I only come up to your armpit. It's frustrating."

Sam looks away, barely holding in a laugh. "I bet it is."

"I hate being so short," you say, hiding your face in his side.

"Well I think your height's adorable."

You pull your face away and look up at him. "Really?"

Sam looks down at you with those puppy dog eyes and smiles. "Really. You're adorable, and you're hilarious, and you're smart, and you're my best friend, Y/N."

"Awwww, Sammy." You pull on his collar and bring his face down to yours, lips meeting in a short peck. "You're my best friend, too. Well maybe tied with your older brother. When he's not being an asshole."

Sam blushes but still laughs. "Thanks, Y/N. Then as your best friend, let me tell you: you really need a mint or to brush your teeth or something."

"Psh, my breath smells like a spearmint elf's burps."

"Yeah, maybe after chugging a bottle of tequila."

At that moment, the Impala pulls up. Dean leans out of the driver's window and calls, "Let's head out before Jackie Daniels keels over."

"Dean!" you cheer happily. "Am I your best friend?"

Dean raises an eyebrow and looks past you to his brother. "I don't even wanna know. Let's head back."

Sam opens the back and helps you in. By the time he shuts the door, you are already laying across the entire seat, snoring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up when feel hands grabbing your knees. You immediately reach for your knife tucked in your jeans and jerk upright to defend yourself. Your head starts throbbing and you shut your eyes and almost drop the knife, but you just manage to hold on. A pounding noise fills your ears and after a few seconds you hear a familiar voice trying to calm you down. "It's ok, Y/N, it's me, Dean. I'm not gonna hurt you. You need to get out of the car, though, or you're gonna wake up with a stiff back and neck along with that killer hangover I know is coming." You slowly open your eyes and see it to be true. Dean is leaning through the door of the Impala with his hands up in a gesture of surrender, his eyes full of worry.

You put your knife away and reach up to cradle your head. "Goddammit Winchester, why'd you have to spook me like that."

Even though your hands obscure your vision, you know he was grinning. "Well, if I knew the big bad hunter was so easily scared I would've tried a different approach." You feel hands come up to cover yours and slowly pull them away. "We're right outside our motel door. You need some help or do you think you can make it?"

You take a couple deep breaths to steady yourself. "I think I'll be alright. Just, don't wander too far in case my guess is wrong." With that you slowly slide out and walk towards the door, your hand never leaving the Impala. Once you reach the end of the gorgeous car, though, you face the dizzying gap from there to the door.

As you are gauging the distance, you hear Sam ask from somewhere behind you, "Think she's got it?"

Dean grunts and mutters, "Even if she didn't, like she'd tell us."

You hesitantly take a step towards the door and immediately begin to tip sideways. Before you hit the ground, though, you feel an arm catch you around the middle and pull you upright. The arm moves to grab your right arm and pull it over some very broad shoulders. You look beside you to see Dean has caught you. "Thanks," you slur at him.

Dean pulls you into the room and sits you on one of the chairs in the kitchen, while Sam brings in the bags and starts rummaging in one of them. "Looks like we're out of painkillers," he says. "I think I'll go run to a drug store and get her some. You know she's gonna need it."

Dean tosses the keys to his little brother. "Pick me up some pie, too."

Sam rolls his eyes and walks out of the room.

Pulling the other chair around to face you, Dean plops down in it and looks at you. "Man, you are gonna be feeling this one tomorrow. I have never seen you get this hammered."

You grunt. "Shoulda seen me in college."

Dean chuckles, then leans over to shake you slightly as you begin to rest your head on one arm. "Nuh-uh, let's keep you awake til Sammy gets back with your meds. You'll be thankful for it when you wake up."

"But I'm tired," you whine.

"Talk to me then. Keep talking and you'll stay awake."

"Well...you never answered my question earlier."

Dean looks up quizzically. "The best friend one?"

"Yeah."

"To be honest...yeah, you are."

"Why?"

Dean looks at you, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why am I your best friend."

"Well, you're funny and badass. You have good taste in music. You respect Baby. You understand how much I care about my little brother."

You reach out to hold his hand. He doesn't shy away from you.

His eyes are focused on a spot on the tile floor, determinedly not looking at you or your entwined hands."You're a terrible singer, but it doesn't stop you from doing it until I'm in stitches. You know the most about monster lore of anyone I know. Just, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." He looks up and meets your gaze. "Thank god you're drunk right now and probably won't remember any of that. That was such a chick flick moment."

"Oh, Dean," you sigh as you bring a hand up to his face. You slowly lean in to bring your lips to his in a short, chaste kiss. "Yes, it totally was. And you can bet your ass I'm gonna remember this. Terrible singer, my butt. I have the voice of a goddess."

Dean laughs and leans back slightly, still holding your hand. "So since we had a chick flick moment, does that mean we get to have sex now? Cause I think it's justified."

You punch his arm. "And that is why you're friend-zoned for life. Dick."

"Butterface."

At that moment, Sam walked through the door. "Here, Y/N, this should help." He tossed you a bottle of pills, which Dean caught after you missed it.

"Where's my pie?" he asks, looking at Sam as if the man was hiding it in his jacket. He was big enough he could have.

Sam's face turns slightly red and he drops his gaze to the floor. Both you and Dean get the message.

"Dammit, Sam!"


End file.
